The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon: Bear Grylls Style
by camerabugs
Summary: I was reading The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon and wondered how Bear Grylls would handle the situation.  Please be kind in your reviews.


I do not own any of these characters. I was reading The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon and started wondering how Bear would handle the situation. This is the part of the book right after Trisha finds the deer's head and is leaving the swampy area.

Please be very kind in your reviews. I have very thin skin.

_The buzzing grew louder still. The rest of the deer—most of it anyway—was lying at the foot of an extravagant splurge of fiddleheads near the spot where Bear finally climbed wearily out of the swamp. It lay in two pieces which were connected by a fly-shining snarl of intestines. One of its legs had been torn off and stood propped against the trunk of a nearby tree like a walking stick._

Rushing over to the mangled body of the deer, Bear turns to the camera, shouting in excitement, "What an amazing find! This deer has obviously been killed quite recently. Notice the claw marks on the flesh. Whatever did this must be enormous!" Bear kneels next to the deer as the camera pans in for a closer look. Taking his knife out, he swiftly cuts off a large chunk and begins eating it. Blood is running down his chin and between bites he speaks to his audience. "This is an excellent source of protein. Mmmm. I have always loved venison, but this is unbelievable. It is so fresh and juicy. Mmmm." He finishes the bloody piece of meat and turns to the camera. "I will finish off this meal with a few of these fiddlehead ferns." He reaches over and pulls a few ferns that are growing nearby. "These ferns were given that name because of their shape. You see, the top of them is shaped exactly like a fiddle. This food will give me the strength I need to carry on."

Bear stands up, wiping his bloody hands on his pants. After taking a long drink of water from his canteen, he looks around the forest as if searching for something. "I have been in these woods for several days now and I have had the sense that there is something out there watching me, waiting for the most opportune time to attack. If I want to survive and find my way back to civilization, I am going to have to make the first move. I cannot allow myself to become complacent and hope that whatever is out there will simply go away."

Bear continues to look around the clearing for a few more minutes until he sees a sapling about five feet tall and two inches in diameter. He rushes to it, takes out his knife, and begins to hack away at the base of the small tree. Turning to the camera once more he begins to explain, "Back in my days in the British Special Air Services we learned to make weapons out of just about anything that was available." The tree finally succumbs to Bear's knife. He picks it up, removes all of the leaves and branches, and begins to sharpen one end into a make-shift spear. "Now _this_ will make an excellent weapon!"

He pauses, looking around the woods and then back at the camera, "I am getting the feeling that I am once again, being watched. All of the animals in the forest have fallen silent. I believe it is time for me to take the offensive in this matter and kill whatever is out there before it kills me."

Bear runs into the woods with the cameraman frantically trying to keep up. Because of the weight of the camera, he soon falls behind. We can hear Bear crashing through the trees, shouting back at the camera crew. "There it is! I can see it now. It is large and brown; it looks something like a bear. I am getting closer!"

The camera crew is making its way through the dense forest, trying to find Bear. We hear shouting in the distance, but can't make out what is being said. Suddenly, there is a loud bellow in the forest, followed by complete silence. A few minutes later, Bear emerges from the forest carrying his bloody spear. Sweat is dripping off of his face and he is breathing very heavily.

"As you can see, I have killed the animal that has been following me during my time in the woods," Bear sighs and tosses his spear down. He looks into the camera, "I normally do not condone killing animals unless it is for food, but this was a life or death situation. And now, I can continue on my way." He stands up, and listens for a minute. "In the distance, I can hear a stream. Hopefully, that stream will lead me to civilization.

Bear heads off towards the stream with the camera crew following close behind him.


End file.
